Why?
by Heartless Nobody
Summary: SonicAmy My personal view on WHY Sonic runs from Amy.


(Normally the only one-shots I do would be songfics, but since now prohibits songfics, I'll compromise. Here's my own personal take on Sonic and Amy's relationship. I don't own Sonic and the gang, SEGA does.)

Why? Why does she do it? Why does she feel and make him feel this way? Those were the questions going through the mind of Sonic the Hedgehog as he sat on the sandy beaches of Emerald Coast. There was one person…ONE person in Sonic's life that left him confused, shocked, unsure of what to do, and a little scared. Ever since the adventure of Little Planet, to the fight aboard the Egg Carrier, to the battle against Metal Overlord, even all the way to the fight against the Mettarex; this girl had always fawned over him, worshiped the ground he walked on, and always swore that one day she would marry him. That person's name…Amy Rose. "Why does she chase after me? Why does she always want me to marry her? More importantly, WHY does she LOVE ME? There are thousands of other, maybe even better, guys out there; ones who are smarter, sweeter, less impatient than me, and not involved in much danger as me. Why does she love me more than all the rest? I'm not exactly god's gift to women, and I have my flaws… So why does she love me?" Sonic couldn't understand how Amy Rose could love the kind of person he was; someone who was cocky, impatient and got into trouble.

"SONIC!" A female voice suddenly squealed.

Sonic could feel two arms circle around him, pulling him into a tight hug. 'Right on cue." Sonic told him self, but also sighed contently, enjoying the warm embrace. Still, the questions nagged away at him, and he couldn't take much more. He HAD to have his answers. 'Now seems like a good at time as any.'

"I always find you my darling Sonic! You can't hide from me forever!" Amy chirped as she hugged her blue hero.

"Amy…" Sonic began. "I've got a question that's been nagging at me for quite some time now…maybe you can answer it for me?"

"Of course. Anything for you Sonic." Amy said happily.

"Ok then…" Sonic took a deep breath. 'Here it goes…' "Why?"

Amy looked confused. "Huh?"

"Why Amy?" Sonic asked again.

"I…don't understand… Why what?" Amy asked.

"Why do you chase after me? Why do you practically worship me? More importantly…WHY do you love me?" Sonic unloaded his questions out, feeling as though a great burden had been lifted.

Amy, needless to say, was shocked at the question. "You want to know why I love you? What ever made you ask that?"

Sonic sighed. "Because… I don't understand it… I don't understand how you or ANY girl could love ME of all people. Amy…I'm not God's gift to women. Let's face it, I'm cocky, I don't like to wait around, and I'm literally a danger magnet. You could've fallen in love with someone else, who was sweeter, safer and didn't get into trouble half as much. But instead, you fell in love with me, someone who's not exactly an ideal boyfriend. I just don't understand it…" Sonic had a saddened look on his face. "How could you fall in love with some cocky jerk like me?"

Amy could hardly believe her ears. Sonic didn't understand her love for him, or why she loved him over all the other guys. Her true blue hero actually didn't believe that he could be boyfriend material, because of his faults, and was actually belittling himself. "Sonic…" She began concerned for him. "Why are you telling me all of this?"

"Amy…" Sonic said sadness evident in his voice. "The reason why I always ran from you was never because I thought you weren't good enough for me… In reality, I think you're better than that. You'd definitely make a guy happy. I mean, you're beautiful, sweet, willing to help others, and would do anything for your friends. Amy, the truth is, I'm the one who's not good enough."

"WHAT?" Sonic's statement definitely threw Amy for a loop. "How can you say that?"

"Because it's true!" Sonic snapped. "I'm the last person any girl would want for a boyfriend! I have to face danger almost every day, almost to the point where I nearly get myself killed. Do you honestly want someone who risks his life nearly every time? If you got close to me, think of all the trouble and danger you'd get caught up in, and if anything bad happens to you, then it's my fault. Personally, I'm surprised you actually put up with me. Any other girls would give up on me flat after I push them away so many times. But you've never given up on me… To be honest, I've always admired that about you." He allowed himself a small smile at the thought, before sporting a pained look. "Despite what my actions might dictate, Amy Rose…I love you. I love you with all my heart."

Amy felt her heart beat fiercely in her chest, and felt warm tears of joy flow from her eyes. Her love wasn't one sided… Sonic really did care for her.

Sonic continued. "That's why I couldn't let you get close… It would only lead to trouble for you, something that someone as sweet and pure as you shouldn't have to get mixed up with." His voice started to crack. "Do you know…how many times I wanted to embrace your affections? There've just been times that I wanted to just take you in my arms, and hold you, or kiss your sweet lips. And also, I always feel regret and guilt whenever I turn you away and try to run from you…" Sonic closed his eyes, letting tears spill down his face. "Every time something would happen, like if you were abducted by Eggman, I'd just go into a panic inside, knowing that I could lose you…" He started to shudder as the tears streaked down his face. "Do you…remember when I was Super Sonic, in my first fight with the Mettarex?"

Amy nodded quietly. "I still remember that… I was so worried and desperate." She hugged herself, remembering how much she missed Sonic that day, having recently returned from the world of their human friend Chris Thorndyke.

"When I finally did come back…" Sonic continued his voice continuing to crack. "It tore me up inside, having to watch you break down in tears… I kept up my "cool" act, but I wanted so badly to just scoop you up in my arms, and kiss away your tears…" He shuddered, remembering how lost, sad, and heartbroken Amy looked that day. "I hated myself that day…I hated myself for making you cry…I hate myself whenever I made you cry or feel rejected… That's why… That's why I can't understand why you still love an idiot like me…" The tears were now falling from Sonic's eyes, breaking his cool façade. 'Screw it… I don't care if anyone sees me like this now…'

Amy was trying in vain not to cry herself. She hated having to see Sonic beat himself up like this. All this time, he ever thought himself to be worthy of her, or anyone to love, because of who he was and how he lived his life. This not only made her sad and sorry for him, but also a little mad that he would belittle himself like this. She knew what she had to do. She walked right towards the sobbing form of Sonic, and knelt down in the sand. With that, she reached forward, and pulled him close to her, hugging him as if his life depended on me.

Sonic suddenly felt the warm comforting embrace of Amy Rose circle around him, but what really took him back was what felt like a pair of lips touch the side of his face, in a sweet kiss. When he felt it pull away he was staring right into Amy's emerald green eyes, as she stared right back into his. To him, Amy's eyes were more precious than ANY jewel. "A-Amy?"

"Sonic…" Amy said softly but sternly. "Don't EVER belittle yourself like that. I'm well aware of your flaws, but I look past them. I don't care about those other guys who may seem better personality wise and all… I don't need sweet, safe, normal guys who lead every day lives, because I love you and that's good enough for me." She kissed Sonic on the cheek again, hugging him. "I like you for who you are. You're a real hero, who risks his lives for people, asking for nothing in return, but do it because you want to help people. You care about those close to you and go through life and limb to save them. You're one of a kind Sonic, and those traits are what make me love you. You'll always be the perfect guy to me. And I know that beneath your cockiness and impatience, there lies a sweet, caring individual who lives every day to the fullest with no regrets. I'm well aware of the danger you go through, but I don't care. If it means I can be there to fight along side you, then so be it."

Sonic sniffled slightly. "So…you like me for who I am, even through all my faults?"

"Yup." Amy allowed herself a smiled. "You're just the right guy for me, and you always will be."

Sonic started to smile too, as he looked at Amy's radiant smiling face. He suddenly felt a whole lot better now. "Amy…" He started to lean towards Amy.

"Sonic? What are you do-MMPH!" In a second, Amy found Sonic's lips pressed against hers, feeling his tongue glide across the insides of her lips. 'Oh my god… He's actually kissing me! Oh Sonic…' Amy sighed mentally, closing her eyes and melting into the kiss as fireworks went off in her head and heart. When she felt Sonic pull away she opened her eyes, looking dreamily at him. "Sonic…" She breathed. "That was…wonderful…"

Sonic smiled at her. "It sure was… Something I should have done a long time ago… Now I understand why you love me. Amy, I want to return your love, and show you that I care about you." He pulled her into a hug.

"You already have Sonic…" Amy whispered in his ear. "I love you…" She laid her head down on Sonic's shoulder as she curled up in his arms, basking in the glow of his love.

"I love you too, Amy…" Sonic held her in his embrace, and softly kissed her once more. "And I'm going to keep on loving you for as long as I live…" He closed his eyes, listening to the sound of the ocean, and the beat of Amy's heart, as they sat together in the golden sands, their love glowing all around.

END


End file.
